What Kind Of Auntie Would I Be?
by colore tempesta
Summary: As a infanit Teddy Lupin gets kinaped by Bellatrix Lastrange. Teddy is raised as her son. But when Bellatrix tells him he can't go to Hogwarts its the last staw, and Teddy runs away. But at school he discovers that he is not who he think he is. plz review
1. prologue

Prologue

The rain came down in sheets making everything outside the circle of light the porch lantern provided, dim and hard to make out. Nymphadora Tonks sat within the perimeter of the lit up porch, a gurgling and cooing baby Teddy on her knee. Tonks ran her fingers through her sons hair; now a dark shade of indigo, just like the sky outside.

The baby's mother leaned over her child shielding them both in a curtain of her currently long hair. When she sat up her locks matched the baby's smoky blue.

Teddy's mouth formed a perfect o as he looked as his mother. Then his eyes got bid and he screwed up his face, he was about to start crying, not recognizing this new woman above him that could not be his mom. Tonks hastily turned her hair back to its previous color, a dark maroon with flecks of bright pink.

The baby giggled historically and reached his hands up to his mother. Tonks swooped down then tickling him all over. Teddy laughed even harder thrashing around trying to pry his mother's hands off with his own chubby ones.

Tonks abruptly stopped then. Her ears morphed to a large black bat's.

"Bellatrix" she hissed. Standing up and running over to the edge of the porch railing. Realized she still had a giggling Teddy in her arms. And ran back to the rocking chair she had been sitting, and propped him up.

"Nymphadora" sang a woman from the darkness.

"Why are you here?"

"What kind of auntie would I be if I didn't come and visit the baaby" the speaker stepped out of the shadows her tendrils of dark hair seeming to blend into the surrounding night.

"It's not like you've been the perfect relative." Tonks scoft. "I have a hard time believing you're here on a friendly visit."

"oh no no, I'm not the bad relative." Bellatrix cackled "When's the last you payed your aunt Bella a visit?" Tonks opened her mouth as if to answer her aunt's question, but Bellatrix answered for her "NEVER!" Bellatrix shook her head in a fit of anger.

"You had to go off and Marry that wolf and a tame one at that. And then you have… have… that" she point a long bony finger at the squirming baby. Tonks backed up protectively over her child.

Teddy then started to wail, his hair turning even darker.

"See, he doesn't like you either" Bellatrix sneered.

"I don't think he like maniacs"

"Do gooder"

"Evil doer"

"Muggle lover"

"Murderer"

"BACKSTABER!"

"I am not-" but Tonks never got to finish her sentence.

"Petrificus Totalis"

Tonks' body sized up her arms snapped to her sides, her legs glued together. She managed to yell "REMUS!" before her mouth clamped closed.

Tonks could hear movement from inside the house, but before her husband could come out and save the situation, Bellatrix ran up the stairs. She snatched up the helpless baby from his seat and disappeared, right as the screen door opened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy woke up in the early morning to an owl pecking at his window the annoying *tap tap tap* was enough to get Teddy out of bed although he never usually got up before 10.

He struggled to open the window. When it finally popped open a screech owl soared in and landed on his desk sending papers flying all over.

Teddy tried to untie both of the letters from its leg, but the owl pecked his hand until he relized only one was addressed to him. Teddy let go of the other letter, and the owl once again soared off, scattering the rest of the papers, that were left, around the room.

Teddy looked at the envelop the bird bought him. It said in loopy green ink.

Teddy Lestrange

Malfoy Manor

Second floor bedroom 3rd window from the right

Teddy was not yet used to the address he had not yet lived here 3 weeks, his mother had very recently abandoned Teddy's father, with out as much as a note to tell him what had happened to make her want to leave. Not that Teddy mined much his father was not what people would call… _fatherly. _He never really payed much attention to his son. So they had left to come and live with his aunt Narcissa, and her family, Her husband, son (and his wife), and their only son, Scorpius, who was 11, just like Teddy.

Teddy pulled out the sheet of parchment from the envelope.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Mr. Lastrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger  
Deputy Headmistress

Teddy looked back into envelope and pulled out a second piece of parchment this one a lot longer.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Teddy could hear an exited yelp from the room next door. Scorpius must have gotten his letter too.

"Mom, Mom! MY LETTER. IT CAME!" Teddy could see through his open door his Nephew running down the hall holding a letter identical to his over his head.

It felt weird calling someone his own age his nephew but it was true.

Scorpius was small for his age. When Teddy first met him, 2 weeks ago he thought he was about 8.

The small boy jumped down the stairs, his blond (but almost white looking) hair bobbing behind him.

Teddy walked out the door fallowing his nephew, slower but with the same air of excitement.

"NO!"

"Why? Scorpius gets to go." Teddy was so angry he could barley speak. Every wizard goes to school why should he not. "Everyone goes!"

"No. that's my final answer, I'm sorry Teddy, but you – Just - can't - go." Bellatrix stated calmly, which was odd because Teddy's mother was never calm in the morning.

"Can you at least tell me why, I'm not aloud to go?"

"Because… because… I'm your mother, I don't need a reason. You are simply not allowed to go. I'm not going to tell you again Teddy." Bellatrix then lost her calm air, she was getting angry. But her anger was no mach Teddy's. His hair turned a violent shade of red, his eye's blackened, the whites of them too.

Bellatrix looked over at her sister as if to confirm her decision. She seemed to get the answer she thought she would, and told her son "go to your room now Teddy."

Teddy stared at his family, hatred in his black eyes. They all averted their, except for Scopius, who stared back, terrified, apparently unable to move. And Teddy was glad he wanted them scared.

Fire. Fire blazed in Teddy's head, fire blazed in front of him, spreading, getting bigger and bigger, creating an unappreciable line between him and the rest. And then walked slowly, every mussel in his body tensed, to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teddy stomped up the stairs, he couldn't stand this, sometimes he and his mom didn't get along, but not going to Hogwarts? His mom went to Hogwarts. So did aunt Narcissa, uncle Lucius, and Draco.

Her excuse would probably be that scum like Harry potter went there. And he had but if that was why, why did Scorpius get to go?

Teddy approached his room, still in fumes.

Scorpius and his parents were probably down stairs making plans to go to Diagon Alley right now.

Teddy slammed his bedroom door behind him. And then walked over to his bed he lifted the mattress, maybe not as gently as he would have things had gone differently down stairs. Teddy grabbed the paper bag that had been counseled by the mattress.

It was from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the best joke shop Teddy had ever seen. But the bag (and its contents) had to be hidden from his mother. She very much disproved of the shop. She said that the owner was _not to be trusted_ which really didn't make sense. She usually said that about mudbloods, Teddy had never met one but by the way his family described them, they didn't seem like the type you want to meet. But the Weasley were pure bloods. And Bellatrix usually approved of all pure bloods no matter how awful they were.

Teddy pulled an extensive length of flesh colored string with a very realistic looking ear on the end from the bag. Extendable ears. He threaded the string through the vent in the floor, which very conveniently lead to the living room, where the rest of his family was assembled.

"They made that scum deputy headmistress. Well anyway, you lot going to Diagon alley?" Teddy could recognize his mother's voice. The new deputy headmistress, what about her?

"That mudblood" Draco said with an air of disgust. "I remember her from school, that know-it-all; always hanging around that Harry Potter, like a love sick puppy."

That would explain Teddy's mother's comment, a muggle born.

"But yes, we are going, tomorrow morning; flew powder."

"We just sent the owl to say I can come" Scorpius high pitch voice squealed "to bad Teddy can't come too."

"Well, he's can't" Bellatrix replied

"I know, I was there, I heard"

Teddy was disappointed that they didn't elaborate; they started talking about back when they were at school, and Teddy started to loose interest. He pulled up the string he found out what he needed to know.

Teddy grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk and wrote out a note

I give Teddy Lastrange permission to attend Hogwarts

_Bellatrix Lastrange_

It was a pitiful attempt at his mothers hand writing but it would have to do. Teddy rolled up the parchment and set out to find one of the many owls in the house. Draco's was probably used to take Scorpius's letter, His mother would notice if her owl went missing. So that left his uncles. Teddy set down the hall to his uncle and aunt's bedroom.

When he arrived he was relived to see an owl perched in fancy silver cage in the corner of the room. Teddy tied the note to it's leg, and it was off.

Faze one was complete.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teddy woke up early the next morning. If was going to Hogwarts (and he sincerely intended to do so), it all depended on this morning. No one else in the house was up yet which would come in very hand for what he was about to do.

Teddy tip toed down the hall to his mother's room. The door creaked as he opened it. Teddy winced and looked over at his sleeping mother, gratefully still asleep. Teddy moved slowly and silently around the room looking every where someone might hid something. Teddy started to get worried that Bellatrix would wake up before he found it; he had been looking for a good 20 minutes with out luck.

Teddy had no idea where his mother would keep it, it could be anywhere. And then he saw it, the light from the rising sun out the window, made something glitter around Belltrix's neck.

Teddy walked over to his mother's bed; this wasn't going to be easy. The key lay on the bed next to Teddy's sleeping mother. A string looped around it and the woman's neck.

It would be easier just to untie the little key, Teddy tried to do this, but the knot must have had some charm on it, because when ever he seemed to be making progress the knot seemed to get even tighter.

Teddy grasped the string and tried to ease it off his mother's neck. He was relived that his mother was a deep sleeper; he had a feeling that if it had been anyone else they would be awake and screaming by now.

Teddy's fingers grew long and nimble and after several minutes of coxing the string from Bellatrix's neck it came off. Teddy strung it around his own neck, and walked briskly out of the room.

Once Teddy was out of the room, he sprinted down the hall, back to his bedroom. Once again he lifted the mattress exposing the joke shop bag, and the Hogwarts acceptance letter and shopping list. Hastily he wanted to get out of the house before anyone got up. Teddy pocketed the shopping list and snuck out of the room.

Teddy walked down the enormous and very luxurious stair case, as quietly as possible, and appeared in the large and also rather luxurious living room. on the far wall of the room was a large stone fire place, and what Teddy headed towards.

Teddy, looking at the fireless fire place, wondered how you would go about starting a fire. But of coarse there wouldn't be a fire why didn't Teddy think about that part of his plan. It would never work with out a fire.

Teddy contemplated the situation; the fire was always started with magic, and Teddy certainly couldn't do that, he had neither a wand nor the spell to do so. But there must be some way? How did muggle's do it? There must be some other way? If only it was as easy as it had been yesterday.

Teddy ran around the room looking for _matches, MATCHES they use matches_ Teddy remembered hearing somewhere that they used matches. It was a long shot but there could be matches somewhere in the house. The original owner had been a muggle so they might have left some, _somewhere. _

An idea then hit him; Teddy hit himself on the forehead for not thinking of it before. He didn't need matches, or a wand, he needed to talk to the house-elf.

Teddy had never met the thing but he had overheard his uncle talking about him, mostly complaining. And a house-elf would be able to start the fire. What was the thing's name, Friss, Furr, something like that.

Teddy stood before the cubored, under the stairs. His uncle had told him once that the house-elf live here. Teddy wasn't sure how to approach, should he knock?

Teddy took a few hesitant steps forward; bring him right up in front of the door. He reached out his hand and raped on the small door three times. Teddy heard the sound of little feet approaching on the other side of the door, when it swung open, at first Teddy couldn't see anyone, and then he realized that the creature who had opened the door was only 2 feet tall.

Teddy was taken aback at the small things aperence, it's spindly arms and legs didn't seem strong enough to hold up its over sized head, with huge tennis ball eyes, and bat like ears. It wore what looked like a potato sack with holes cut for its hear and arms. All in all the think looked rather alien, and not at all what Teddy thought an elf would look like.

"May Fitz help you?" the thing said in a high squeaky voise. That was it Fitz was his name.

"Er… yes you can, I need you too light a fire in the living room"

"No, it took Fitz almost all night to clean up Teddy's fire yesterday" the creature looked totally shocked at what he just said, he had refused a command. Teddy wasn't an expert on house-elves, but he knew that they had to fallow any command of any person in the family. And even though Teddy was not direct family Fitz still should have to obey him.

"What how can you refuse?"

"Don't know but I did"

"Don't you have to punish yourself or something?"

"Usually" the thing stood still as if waiting for the need to punish himself to kick in, but nothing happened "but not now" he surged his little shoulders.

So the thing didn't have to do what he said, this was going to make things harder. "Okay you don't have to start the fire, but with you?" Teddy asked in a very sweet voice.

"No fires"

"Not even in the fore place"

"Oh" the creature stopped to think about this "I guess the fire place wouldn't be so bad"

Teddy fallowed Fitz back to the living room, Teddy wondered why the house-elf didn't listen to him, but in the end it had worked out hadn't it, the fire was going to get lit, but it was odd that he hadn't had to obey the first time.

When the fire was lit Fitz scurried off, back to his room under the stairs. Teddy hared other feet besides Fitz though. Teddy hurriedly grabbed a handful of silvery powder from a pot on the mantle, and threw it into the fire. Once the flames turned to emerald green, Teddy stepped in.

"Diagon alley"


End file.
